Supernova Spies
Rob Paulsen Mary Kay Bergman|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = William Hanna Joseph Barbera|time = 22 min. (11 min. per segment)|production_companys = Hanna-Barbera|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = CBS|release = September 5th, 1987-June 3rd, 1989|intro composer = Jack Elliott Allyn Ferguson}}Supernova Spies is an American animated series created by TBD and directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. It has premiered on CBS since September 5th, 1987 until June 3rd, 1989. Synopsis The series follows the misadventures of the Brightstar family who live a double life as secret agents who work for the spy organization S.A.W. (short for S'pies '''A'round the 'W'orld) and fight various villains. Characters Main *'''Brandon Brightstar (voiced by Gary Owens) - the father of the family who is hard-working. His codename is Red Lamp. *'Nicole "Nikki" Brightstar' (voiced by ) - the mother of the family who is sweet and caring, and is usually the one who gets captured by villains. In 1990s and 2000s Supernova Spies productions, however, she is now seen knowing many forms of karate and having the ability to defend herself, and less of a tendency towards getting kidnapped. Her codename is Purple Umbrella. *'Stanley Brightstar' (voiced by ) - a teenage boy who is the oldest child and usually falls in love with random girls. His codename is Blue Garbage. *'Grace "Gracie" Brightstar' (voiced by ) - a tween girl who is the smartest and the most responsible out of the Brightstar children. Her codename is Pink Glasses. *'Samuel "Sammy" Brightstar' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a little boy who is rather mischievous, often picking on Molly and doing pranks on Stanley and Gracie. His codename is Orange Egg. *'Molly Brightstar' (voiced by Mary Kay Bergman) - a little girl who is the youngest child who is very childlike, optimistic, dimwitted and energetic. Her codename is Yellow Pogo. Supporting *'Major Douglas' (voiced by ) - the leader of S.A.W. and the Brightstar family's boss who is usually tries to keep them safe from TBD *'Prof. Ezekiel Roares' (voiced by ) - a gadgeteer who creates many gadgets for the crew, even if TBD. * Antagonists *'Dr. Rigatoni' (voiced by Michael Bell) - an evil mad scientist who plots to take over the world by resorting to several plans that sometimes border foolishness due to his TBD. *'Fiona Fatale' (voiced by ) - a TBD master criminal who TBD. *'Mark Illusion' (voiced by of the people you mentioned) - TBD *[do one more female? * Episodes See List of Supernova Spies episodes Home media releases Films Live-action film See Supernova Spies (1999 film) and The Supernova Spies Return. A live-action film came out on TBD 1999. (More TBD) Direct-to video films See Supernova Spies (direct-to-video film series) Direct-to-video films release once every year since 2004. CGI film See Supernova Spies (2021 film) (Reserved for Coolot1 or GreenGrassCreeper34) Reboot series See Dawn of the Supernova Spies and Supernova Spies (2018 TV series). In 2005, Warner Bros. Animation released a soft reboot to the series, featuring TBD designs and incorporating elements commonly used back then such as computers and cell phones, airing on Cartoon Network until TBD 2009, being set in the same universe as What's New Scooby-Doo?. This new incarnation featured the voices of Tom Kenny as Brandon, Jennifer Hale as Nikki, Josh Keaton as Stanley, Mae Whitman as Gracie, Benjamin Diskin as Sammy and Tara Strong as Molly. A second reboot, featuring the same voice cast as the previous incarnation, premiered on the same channel on TBD 2018, although, unlike its previous incarnations, is known for being rather darker and less comedic, in a similar way to Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Appearances on other media *[Guest appearance in Space Ghost: Coast to Coast] *in Crimeopolis *[Cameo appearances in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, with a major role in a episode] *[MAD parody involving Inspector Gadget] *[Guest appearance in Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated] *The Brightstar family makes a guest appearance in an issue of Scooby-Doo! Team-Up. In the issue, TBD *[Comic book series in Hanna-Barbera Beyond] Gallery Brandon Brightstar.png|Brandon Brightstar Nicole Brightstar.png|Nicole "Nikki" Brightstar Stanley Brightstar.png|Stanley Brightstar Grace Brightstar.png|Grace "Gracie" Brightstar Samuel Brightstar.png|Samuel "Sammy" Brightstar Molly Brightstar.png|Molly Brightstar Tropes See Supernova Spies/Tropes. Trivia *According to the series, Stanley is 17, Grace is 12, Samuel is 9, and Molly is 7. *Unlike most 1980s Hanna-Barbera original cartoon series, Supernova Spies had become into a cultural icon, as well as a media franchise. **''The Smurfs'' is the only exception, given the fact it was based on a preexisting comic book franchise. **Like Scooby-Doo, the show has also received several direct-to-video films. *Due to its different style animation (which looked like 1980s Hanna-Barbera comedy cartoon series such as Pound Puppies, The Flintstones spin-offs, and crossover series like Yogi's Treasure Hunt) and having more comical elements, the series is considered an improvement over Hanna-Barbera's other action cartoon series such as Jonny Quest, Space Ghost and Birdman and the Galaxy Trio. * Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:1987 Category:1989 Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas